


Decisions, Decisions

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: lupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for lupin100's “Lupin's New Year's Resolutions” challenge in 2004.





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for lupin100's “Lupin's New Year's Resolutions” challenge in 2004.

Lupin stood by the window, watching the snow fall on the grounds of the castle. Two spindly arms snaked around his waist and a cold mouth pressed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"What are you thinking about?"

"New Year's resolutions - or rather my inability to keep them."

"Waste of time."

"You would say that...I don't know what to choose this year."

"How about - eat less chocolate? Stop spending so much time with that insufferable brat?"

"...Find a new boyfriend?"

Snape growled and began to nibble Lupin's ear.

"Thinking up resolutions...much better than keeping them," Lupin panted.


End file.
